User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Heavenly Claymore Dolk
Heavenly Claymore Dolk Skill 'Blade Master's Ambition (35% boost to all parameters & negates element based damage) 'Burst 'Asto Layer (12 combo on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, boosts Def for 3 turns & removes all status ailments; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Veda Fencing: July (17 combo on all foes, 50% damage reduction and negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Divine Earthen Blade (21 combo on all foes, 75% damage reduction and greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Dolk's Fencing Doctrine (Adds BC, HC drop rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & negates critical, elemental damage) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Hello, and welcome to Zelban's Unit Spotlight! Here, we're going to talk about how he teamed up with Michele and the others to defeat Melchio! Errr... what? You're saying that's not Zelban, but a Dork? Wait, I spelled that correctly, right? Ehhh, whatever it is, let's talk about Dolk! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Dolk replicates part of Grahdens, Owen, Ark, and Gazia's Leader Skills by boosting all stats by 35%, which shows a huge sense of overall versatility. Dolk also negates elemental damage, which is absolutely huge. Units won't have to worry about taking additional damage from elemental weakness or equipping spheres like Prized Light, Impiety Orb, etc. Additionally, this applies to all units, making it more effective to take hits easier. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Dolk’s BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier, which is the typical damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output is pretty good with Dolk’s high Atk. Dolk’s mitigation is one of the most essential buffs in the game. Every challenge in the game recommends mitigation and it cannot be stressed enough on how much you need it. Very good buff to use. Dolk also provides a 130% Def buff. Nowadays, in certain challenges, it becomes essential to carry a Def buffer to reduce the amount of damage taken. This 130% Def buff is very significant to survival, especially with the fact that this is more than twice the original Def. 130% isn't the best in the game, but it's still a very good Def buff to use. It's not too far off from being the best anyway (best one is 150%) Dolk also heals status ailments, much like Elimo and Krantz’s BB. This is also one of the most essential roles in the game because status ailments are everywhere in the game. Overall, Dolk fulfills whatever roles Elimo has (barring the heals) and puts them into Dolk. Very useful mitigation buff indeed, especially with the Def buff that Dolk provides. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Dolk’s SBB utilizes a 480% damage modifier, which is slightly lower than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output will be relatively moderate given the below-average damage modifier. Like BB, Dolk also provides 50% mitigation, which is always emphasized as the most important buff to carry in all squads for safety. Nothing much to explain about that. An interesting twist to Dolk's anti-debuffing abilities is his ability to negate Atk and Def Down. Status negation cannot negate Stat Down debuffs, but Dolk's is rather unique. This is useful against bosses that inflict these type of debuffs, mainly raid bosses. Though, this isn't much of a necessity if Dolk can simply use his BB to cure Stat Down debuffs anyway. Dolk also provides a Def conversion buff, boosting Def relative to 35% of units' Atk. This conversion buff is rather small since there are much better conversion buffs out there, such as Aurelia's SBB, Gazia's BB, etc. Not the best kind of conversion buff, even though it stacks with Def. However, it's still acceptable to use, especially if you combo this with other Atk buffers, like Ark, Michele, Ultor, etc. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 3-turn 75% mitigation buffs are back? Awesome! Dolk’s UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be very high thanks to Dolk's high Atk. Dolk provides 200% Atk, Def, and Rec buffs for the squad, making things rather more flexible. These buffs can stack on top of normal stat buffs thanks to BB/SBB + UBB stacking. You can make devastating combos with these stat buffs, such as using them for conversion buffs most importantly. Additionally, these buffs can be used for damage output, survival, and recovery. Dolk also mitigates 75% of the damage taken for 3 turns. This is one of the most useful buffs in the game, especially with a mitigation buff this high. When comboed with a 50% BB/SBB mitigation buff, the squad can reach up to 87.5% mitigation, which is very crucial in harder challenges that come along. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Who wouldn't love increased drop rates? Dolk provides 30% HC and BC drop rate buffs when BB/SBB is used, which are some of the best HC and BC drop rate buffs in the game and only to be beaten by 35% utilized by Feeva, Charis, Lucius, etc. (Crow Tengu does not count) This bring the total BC drop rate to 65% (35% base + 30% from ES; 85% higher than normal) and the total HC drop rate to 40% (10% base + 30% from ES; 300% higher than normal). This provides a steady and comfortable amount of BC and HC with drop rates these high. Dolk also does not take any elemental damage or critical damage, making him an absolute tank. He doesn't have to worry about any dungeons that are centered around Fire units and/or enemies with high crit rates. Arena Score: 9/10 Dolk has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. Not to mention, his Atk is very high, allowing him to deal great amounts of damage alone. The 35% parameter boost is really nice too, much like how Ark and Gazia do it. This makes units more versatile thanks to this boosting all stats, making them more powerful and tanky. The negation of elemental advantage is very good too, especially when the team is up against a rainbow team or a Hadaron-based team. Normal attacks can be painful and with the removal of elemental weakness, units will take less damage if hit by an attack that would otherwise be weak to. Stats Score: 9/10 Thought Dolk’s stats would be like a buffed Zelban’s? Eh, didn’t think so. Very high stats overall. Atk and Def are balanced with each other and are the stats that shine the most. Rec is average, but not much of a significance with burst healers and HC buffers. In terms of typing, my type preference for Dolk is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Picture Dolk as an attacking Elimo lacking her heals. Dolk is practically everything defensive that comes to mind. Dolk carries Def buffs and Def conversion buffs to make things more beefy. Dolk’s roles are rather similar to Elimo and Krantz. However, the thing that Dolk lacks out of the three mitigators is efficiency. Dolk has to rely on collecting 28 BC for his BB compared to Elimo and Krantz who have reduced BC costs. However, with enough BB utility, BC cost isn’t much of a problem between the three units. However, Dolk is one of the most defensive mitigators out there, providing most defensive utilities as a single unit. Also, carrying the ability to heal status ailments, Dolk becomes one of the most optimal mitigators in the game. Sphere Recommendations *Phantom Gizmo & Summoner Key *Phantom Gizmo & Four Bonds *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal *Occult Treasure & Elder Hat *Occult Treasure & Summoner Key *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Zelban pls. Would you like to see Zelban get a 7* form in the future? Yes! No... Comment below on what you think of Dolk! Have you mispronounced his name as “Dork” before due to its initial translation? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Twilight God Grahdens *Oracle Knight Ark *Virtuous Champion Krantz Category:Blog posts